


rich kids

by smellchanel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Closeted Character, Gucci Slippers, M/M, lot of crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellchanel/pseuds/smellchanel
Summary: Taeyong was in love with Johnny's money, not him.





	rich kids

Taeyong was on the edge of mental breakdown. Everything was going wrong. He needed to make money right now or he’ll be kicked out of the college and if he won’t pay rent for the flat, he’ll be homeless. He can’t even go back to Korea, because he had no money for a flight. Why he even moved in to Los Angeles? To turn his dream into reality? Hah, funny. When he was leaving his country he believed for real, that he can make his dreams true, but now it’s obvious –everything is a lie. Perfect life doesn’t exist and Taeyong can’t be part of it. He was angry for letting himself live in a dream word. It was huge mistake and now he needed to suffer. He was completely alone when he arrived to USA and nothing had really changed. Well he knew a few students from his writing class and sometimes they were talking or even meeting at free days, but that was all. He was really lonely and poor. Currently, without will to live.  
It was cold outside and Taeyong was sitting on the grass in Barnsdall Art Park just in light hoodie, so his body was shivering, but he didn’t want come back to flat. Some people were still walking around although it was late. Taeyong didn’t mind, that someone can see him, so he was crying. From time to time he was wiping his nose with sleeve, which was already wet and in his slots. He felt disgusting at the moment.

”Hey…” Someone touched his arm. Taeyong turned around to see whom was it. In front of him stood a tall man, next to him was probably his girlfriend. She was wearing Gucci tracksuit, which made him sobbed uglier. Her clothes would be enough to pay his tuition till the end of scholarship. She poked man’s arm, but he completely ignored her.

”Are you alright?” He asked and Taeyong wanted to laugh. Yes. His life was slowly falling apart, but everything was fine and he was crying from happiness. He stood up slowly, bowed to the stranger and ran away from them without any word of explanation. They didn’t need to know and it was time to came back and cry in his bedroom before he gets sick, so he wouldn’t need spent more money for medicines. After few seconds tall stranger caught him up.

”You shouldn’t walk alone at night.” He said and Taeyong wanted to laugh ironically. Didn’t he just left his girlfriend? Instead of that he kept silence. Taeyong wasn’t in the mood for talking, but he still thought, that it was nice gesture from the stranger. It was the first time when someone even asked how was he. Man kept waling next to Taeyong. He decided to tell him, he’s fine, so the stranger could go away.

”I’m okay. You can go.” He said, but his voice cracked in the middle of sentence, so man didn’t believe him at all.

”Listen. I’m not asking why you’re sad, but at least let me walk you home.” Home. Taeyong thought. His real home was far away. Adult life wasn’t for him. He was still feeling like a five years old child. Taeyong missed a lot things from Korea, but the most his mother cooking. Now he was dying because of famine.  
Stranger can easily kill him or rape when he will go with him, but Taeyong didn’t really care. He can die even now.

”O-okay.” He sniffed once again and finally stopped crying.

”I’m Johnny.” Stranger said and smiled slightly.

”Taeyong.” Johnny stopped for a while, so he could draw out and gave Taeyong a tissue, silky and probably very expensive one. Taeyong was very embarrassed, but it was the first and hopefully the last time he met Johnny.

”It’s gonna be okay.” He said and Taeyong wanted to trust him, but he can’t.

”You’re sure?” He asked sadly.

”I’m not, but if something really bad happened, you can freely tell me. Maybe I can help you.” Taeyong snickered.

”How? You’re gonna pay for my college and my rent? Or are you gonna send me back home?” He asked annoyed. Johnny only gave him kinda scary look.

”If you want to.” Taeyong gasped. About what Johnny was talking? Was he crazy or sick? He didn’t know, what he should say, but happily for him they were already in front of his house.

”Thank you. I guess?” He turned around, but Johnny caught his elbow.

”Wait.” He pushed something what turned out to be small piece of paper with his phone number. ”Call me if you really need money.” Johnny said and left flustered Taeyong alone. He was standing there for a while like a fool.  
When he finally came inside he found note from house owner. He really need to pay, but now it was time to sleep and Taeyong wished he will never wake up.  
Eventually he woke up around 3am. He was feeling even worse, but he can’t fall asleep again. His eyes were swollen from crying and he wasn’t thinking straight, so probably that was the reason why Taeyong typed Johnny’s number on his phone. Yeah, he was insane, but Johnny won’t answer at such late hour and Taeyong won’t call him for the second time. He was in huge shock, when after four signals Johnny’s voice spoke.

”Yes?” Taeyong gasped. He totally didn’t expect this to happen, so he didn’t know what he should say.

”I u-uh. I’m…” He should just apologize and hang up, but it’s even harder than calling him.

”Calm down. It’s okay.” Johnny said peacefully.

”I’m that boy from Barnsdall Park.”

”Taeyong, right?” He took deep breathe and wait few seconds in completely silence.

”Yes.”

”I’ll send you my address, okay? Come on the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to tell me about my mistakes!


End file.
